Disney Infinity Adventure
by terrietont
Summary: A comedy adventure based off the game Disney Infinity. Anna and Elsa get trapped into a world of strange characters.


"Hey Elsa!" Anna yelled in Elsa's bed making her wake up instantly.

"I found this cool portal thing!" Anna squealed in excitement. "Anna don't do that!" Elsa Snapped at her angrily. Anna winced back with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry Sis" Elsa looked up at Anna in guilt, she didn't mean to snap at Anna, she was just in shock from being woken up so harshly. "Anna I-I didn't... I'm sorry" Elsa exclaimed softly tears building in the back of her eye lids. Anna smiled reassuringly at her. "Elsa it's fine, I shouldn't have startled you awake like that." Anna rubbed Elsa's back making Elsa stiffen slightly. Elsa recovered from her shock, and looked at Anna smiling. "So... what is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked. Anna squealed in joy. "Okay, okay so I found this really cool portal thingy in like a cave somewhere, and I told Olaf to wait there so we could find it quicker, and like it's right near Arendelle so I-" Elsa put her hand on Anna's mouth to stop her rambling. "Okay... Anna slow down..." Elsa asked her chuckling slightly. "I. Foooooooouuuuuuuunnnnd, a reeeeeeeeeaaaalllyyyy cooooooooooooool pooooooortaaaaa-"  
>Elsa stopped Anna in her tracks. "Not that slow!" she laughed, rolling her eyes playfully.<p>

Elsa looked up at her curiously. "So a portal?" she almost had disbelief. "Yes, how cool is that!?" Anna exclaimed in joy again getting up in her sister's face.

Elsa was still skeptical, but decided to come along anyway. "Alright let's go" she got herself out of bed.

"Yeah sure, but umm... you might wanna change from you know..." Anna replied looking at her messy hair and blue PJ's. Elsa looked down awkwardly. "Oh eerm... Right." she replied back blushing slightly.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven stood at the cave entrance.

"Come in guys!" Anna encouraged excitingly.  
>Elsa hesitantly stepped into the cavern. Anna was strolling through casually, admiring the ice crystals hanging on the ceiling.<p>

Olaf waddled through smiling every step.  
>"This is pretty, very pretty" Olaf gasped in awe. "Yeah I guess it is..." Elsa said impressed.<p>

Anna squealed again stopping at what looked like a glowing yellow pond. "Okay now one at a time to jump through." Anna smiled bending her knees with determination. Elsa blinked twice. "What?" she asked bamboozled. "I'm not getting in there" Kristoff prodded hands up in disgust. Olaf smiled at the yellow pond fondly. "I'll do it!" he exclaimed cheerily. "Come on Anna let's go inside" Elsa sighed as she attempted to bring the gang back into the castle. Anna stood there still. "No, I'm staying here" she said in defence. Elsa turned to Anna in despair. "Please Anna, I don't wanna lose you again." Elsa murmured softly as Anna began smiling out of the blue. "Hey sis I need a hug" she exclaimed with a suspicious smile. Elsa let it go and hugged on to her sister. Anna smiled smugly. "Oh Elsa!" she sighed trying not to evilly chuckle. Elsa heated the fishy tone and was very skeptical.

Before she could back out of the hug Anna pushed her into the yellow pond portal. Anna jumped in it like it was a pool of water.

Elsa screamed out as she fell through the portal, she kept going down and down and down and down...

Anna however was screaming in delight. "Wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed following after her petrified sibling.

Elsa woke up, a heavy weight crushing her spine. It was Anna lying on top of her.

Elsa rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Where was she?.

Elsa pushed the now As well stunned Anna. Although Elsa was more petrified about the foreign land, Anna was more joyful and bouncy.

Elsa looked at a smiling Anna. She felt fury grow in herself. "ANNA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she accused shouting. Anna stepped back, scared at Elsa's rage.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUT LEAVE THINGS BE- I MEAN ARE YOU CRAZY?, CHUCKING ME DOWN A HOLE!" She screamed at her younger siblings face.

Anna began stifling a chuckle. Wait she wasn't upset? That confused Elsa.

Anna and Elsa scanned the area in shock, Anna's shock being more thrilled and Elsa's more terrified.

It looked as though it was a large block of grass floating in mid-air with a large building dominating on top. The sky was blue and cloudy but it looked the same from below. Both siblings had no clue where they were or how they could get back.

They made their way into the building.

Incredible adventure

Bob Par awoke from his alarm clock. His wife Helen lay next to him smiling. "Good morning honey" she smiled tiredly. Bob yawned and got out from the covers.

At breakfast the Par family gathered. Violet ate her cereal silently whilst checking her phone for messages. Dash smirked at his sister. "You texting your BF?" He mocked. Violet ignored her ignorant little brother. "Morning kids" Bob walked into the room. "Morning mom, morning dad" Dash and Violet exclaimed casually not looking to their parents.

"Listen, your father and I are going to volunteer for the work industry today" Helen explained to the kids.

Just then Syndrome appeared. "Hey look it's my old fiends! Bob raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean friends?" he corrected. Syndrome smiled. "If only I did" The family was suddenly transported into a new world.

Galactic Gamblers

"No don't tell me that you lost it!" Rocket angrily accused a sheepish looking Groot. "I'm Groot..." Groot exclaimed quietly with a sad tone. "Excuses excuses!" Rocket scowled in irritation. Rocket began muttering something to himself incoherently. "Hey guys" Peter Quill walked in the room with a casual smile. "Wow look what the cockroach dragged in" Rocket mocked meanly. "Oh yeah by the way, cocky's catch got rid of your bombs. Peter smiled. "You son of a bi-" Rocket began getting ready to punch Peter.  
>Drax interrupted them both. "Hey Quill there's a wormhole around the area, where do we go?" he questioned. Gamora walked into the room. "What's all the buzzing about?" she asked. "Okay hang on, maybe we can outrun it?" Peter assumed. "Maybe?!" Rocket snapped at him. "What so, you don't know if we can outrun it?" Rocket chuckled half-heartily. "We may have to go in" Peter explained. "What?" Gamora asked confused. "Quill you have no idea that it won't dissolve our bodies or torture us for eternity..." Peter looked at her and sighed unsure. "We don't really have a choice." He exclaimed.<p>

Ordering Drax to fly into it, they went through to another universe.

On campus

Mike and Sully sat with the Oozma kapa crew talking and having brunch. Randy walked over to sullivan in fury.

"Boggs" Sully exclaimed mutually. "Sullivan" Randy exclaimed with gritted teeth.

Skipping to the point:  
>Movies with Characters<br>MU  
>Frozen<br>Tangled  
>Incredibles<br>Guardians galaxy  
>Avengers<br>Wreck-it Ralph  
>Nightmare Christmas<br>Brave  
>Cars<br>Toy story  
>Maleficent<p>

Anna looked around puzzled: where the heck are we Elsa?"  
>Randy noticed the strawberry blonde: "A-are you Human?" he stuttered nervously. Anna probably would've freaked out if she hadn't been curious as to why this purple lizard was so afraid of her. "Yeah... What are you?..." Randy slid away from her. "What?!" Anna mouthed in confusion.<br>Sully walked over to the two. "Hi I'm Sullivan.." sully stopped in his midway sentence seeing a tall strawberry blonde girl looking up in shock. "Whoa... Are you big foot?" she asked dumbfounded. "STAY AWAY!" Sully shouted running away from Anna. "Uhhh..." Anna was puzzled as to why these creatures were so terrified of her, no longer fearing the unknown, but questioning it. "Hey Elsa"  
>Anna came up to Elsa. "Am I scary?" she asked, making Elsa blink in amusement. "What? No." she chuckled<p> 


End file.
